Shore Leave
by ServeMeTheSky
Summary: This is set during the LotSB DLC in Mass Effect 2, although knowledge of it is not needed. Shepard is disheartened by Liara's cool attitude towards her on Illium, and persuades her to talk. She might have been dead for two years, but she is still the same woman she always was. And she still loves Liara. Rated M for eventual smut. Femshep/Liara.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my new ME story, set during the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC although you don't need any understanding of it. It was inspired by Liara's apartment - when I looked at it with fresh eyes and actually realised what she had in that place. And how Shepard might have reacted if she wasn't playing CSI: Nos Astra at the time. This is my first attempt at writing anything M-rated, so I'm a bit on edge about it. That being said, the first few chapters are just build-up, so hopefully we can all enjoy that. Happy reading :)**

* * *

"Is that it?"

Liara cocked her head to the side. "That is all the information on your two potential recruits that I am in possession of, Shepard," she said levelly. "If you need more specific details you will have to go to the locations they were last seen in."

"That's not what I meant," Shepard said, frustrated. "I meant that after two years, is that all we have to say to each other? I ask you polite questions about your work in trying to hunt down the Shadow Broker, and you give me information on my new shipmates?"

A shadow flickered across Liara's face. She smoothed down the material of her gown in an effort to keep herself calm. "I'm not sure what else there is to say. Like you said, it has been two years. And we are both very busy women with a lot of work to do."

"Don't give me that!" Shepard snapped, slapping a hand down onto Liara's desk, making her jump slightly. "Back on the Normandy we had something, we were close. I thought we were..." her voice trailed off, acutely aware that she might have been about to reveal something that was best suited for a private location. She changed tact. "I know it has been two years, but in my defence I was dead for all of that time."

Miranda and Garrus were standing awkwardly by the door, studiously trying to pretend that they couldn't hear the conversation that was taking place in front of them.

Shepard lowered her voice and leaned in closer to Liara. "I only woke up a few weeks ago, and when I did it was to discover that my whole world had been turned upside down. My ship was destroyed, my crew were spread across all corners of the galaxy and..." she swallowed thickly. "-and the woman I love took a job on a planet that is only marginally safer than Omega, and deals with people who are almost as criminal. This has been tough for me too."

Liara looked like she was wavering, but she cleared her throat and drew herself up to her full height instead. "I'm afraid I cannot help you further, Commander," she said, loud enough for Miranda and Garrus to hear. "I have given you the information you required, and I have a lot of work to be getting on with. Nyxeris will see you out." She sat back down at her desk and returned her attention to her monitor, indicating that the conversation was over.

Shepard stood there agog, trying to see how this harsh, forceful Liara was the same naïve archaeologist who helped her to stop Saren. What had she been through over the past two years?

"Commander?" Miranda prompted from the door, where Nyxeris was waiting patiently to escort them out.

"Go, I'll catch up," Shepard said, waving them away. She waited for them to exit before turning back to Liara. "Please Liara, can't we just talk?" she begged. "Not about Shadow Brokers or information or anything work-related. Can't we just talk like we did back in the old days? I haven't seen you for three weeks and my heart already feels like it's going to break. I can't imagine what it's like for you," she whispered, her voice wavering with emotion.

Liara's breath caught in her throat. She turned away from Shepard, back towards the window, gripping tightly onto the frame to stop herself collapsing. Her head felt light and her heart was racing.

She could remember what she felt like three weeks after Shepard had gone. It had been awful. The crew had been disbanded and everyone was starting to drift away. Alliance rescue ships took them all back to the Citadel, and from there everyone just faded away. Tali went back to the Migrant Fleet, Wrex went back to Tuchanka, and everyone had lost the glue that held them together.

Her whole being felt like it was going to stop from the pain of missing Shepard.

"It was awful. I didn't think I would ever recover," she mumbled. She turned her head around. "I'm not entirely sure that I have."

Shepard stepped closer to her. "Then let's just talk for a bit," she pleaded. "We can see where we stand. You can tell me how you managed to become a highly successful information broker on Illium, for starters."

Liara glanced down at the clock. "It's getting late," she mused. "I suppose you won't have time to ask around for sight of your squad-mates before the close of business." She drummed her fingers on the desk for a moment before reaching a decision. She opened up her Omni-tool and started tapping on it. "I'm sending you the address for my apartment. Give me a couple of hours to finish up here, and then you can come around." She smiled, a genuine smile, not the business smile she had used earlier, and Shepard felt her heart flutter. "I'll cook us some dinner."

"Great," Shepard said breathlessly. "I'll see you in a bit then."

She walked out of the office, feeling like she was floating past Nxyeris, who gave her a polite nod as she passed. Miranda and Garrus were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, chatting quietly. They looked up as she approached, coming down the stairs with a spring in her step. Miranda frowned and Garrus smiled.

"I take it that went well then," Garrus drawled as Shepard drew level.

"She invited me to her apartment for dinner," Shepard said gleefully. "Come on, let's get back to the Normandy. If I'm going out for dinner, I think that everyone else can do the same. Twelve hours of shore leave for the crew."

Garrus hummed happily. "I might see if Tali wants to come out and see the sights. Seeing as the Migrant Fleet aren't allowed to dock, she could be one of the few quarians to see what it is like. We could go to Eternity Bar." He glanced slyly at Shepard. "It'll be nice to visit a classy place, seeing as the last place you took us to was Afterlife."

"Don't let Aria hear you talk like that," Shepard teased as they walked back to the docks.

"Are you sure this is good idea, Shepard?" Miranda asked from behind them. "Colonists are being abducted and we're on a mission to try and work out how to navigate through the Omega 4 relay in order to stop the Collectors. You want to give everyone the night off so you can catch up with your girlfriend?"

Shepard whirled around on her so fast that Miranda took half a step backwards before she regained her composure.

"That's right," Shepard growled. "I died and my crew got spread across the galaxy. Cerberus rebuilt me and now they want me to die all over again. Our crew have signed on knowing that there is a very real chance that they won't make it back to their loved ones. It's getting late and we aren't going to be able to do much until the morning anyway." Her voice was getting progressively louder, and passing asari were starting to stare. "If I think that the crew deserve a night off before we all sacrifice ourselves to the greater good, then I will give them the night off. Is that alright with you, XO Lawson?" she snapped.

Miranda had the decency to look slightly shame-faced. "Yes, Commander," she muttered.

"Good."

Shepard turned around and started walking again. Garrus fell into step beside her. He cleared his throat. "So what are you going to wear?"


	2. Chapter 2

Shepard got out of the cab and murmured her thanks to the driver, who was trying his hardest not to break his neck in an effort to stare at her. She ignored him in favour of looking up at the lavishly appointed exterior of Liara's building, and wondered how many of her salvaged credits it would cost to rent an apartment here.

It seemed like a strange place for Liara to choose to live. When she was an archaeologist - during the period of time Shepard referred to in her head as 'Before', back when everything made sense. Before she became the first human Spectre. Before it turned out the Reapers were coming. Before the Normandy blew up, and she died, and was brought back by a terrorist organisation - Liara showed no interest in opulence for its own sake.

Apparently appearance was important on this planet.

Shepard got in the elevator and bounced on her heels as she waited for the slow machinery to take her up to Liara's floor. She caught sight of herself in the mirrored surface of the door, and self-consciously brushed down the front of her dress. Garrus had roped Tali into helping Shepard decide on an appropriate outfit for tonight, and between them they choose the slinky black dress that was in the back of her wardrobe.

Shepard had baulked, totally unaware that such an item had even made its way into her quarters. Why Cerberus thought that she would need a slightly revealing dress was beyond her. It wasn't like it would help her fight Reapers. Although Garrus had quipped that they might be too distracted by the sight of her bare legs and she would have the chance for a pre-emptive strike.

She had booted him out of her cabin shortly after that.

It was a very nice dress, she had to admit, studying her reflection. The material was a lot tighter than she was used to wearing, and helped to accentuate her breasts. Having to wear armour and sports bras all the time, Shepard had almost forgotten what she looked like with a low-cut front. And this top was low-cut indeed. Not only that but it stopped halfway down her thighs, a couple of inches shy of what she was comfortable with.

If she wasn't going to see Liara, this dress wouldn't have seen the light of day at all.

The elevator doors slid open and Shepard stepped out into the hallway, searching nervously for the small nameplate that bore Liara's name. When she found it, she took several deep breaths, then rapped on the door before she could change her mind.

Footsteps could be heard from inside the apartment, and Liara opened the door. She was wearing a traditional asari gown, a more refined version of the one she had on earlier. It was deep purple in colour, with a dark green stripe running up the side. It contrasted with Liara's skin tone wonderfully, and Shepard was a little lost for what to say.

Liara seemed to be in a similar state, if the sharp intake of breath and the widened eyes were anything to go by.

"Shepard," she breathed. "You look...that dress..." she swallowed hard and tried again. "That dress looked wonderful on you."

"Thank you," Shepard stuttered out. "You as well. Traditional dress really suits you."

Liara stepped out of the way, allowing Shepard to enter into the apartment.

"It seems to be all I wear these days," Liara admitted. "Being in business requires me to maintain a certain image, and combat outfits didn't seem to fit the bill. It took me a while to get used to, I must say. For me, dressing up for work usually meant putting on something I wouldn't mind getting covered in mud or blood. Now I'm more likely to be hurt by misinformation than a stray bullet. Although the two are just as damaging," she added as an afterthought.

Shepard followed her through into the kitchen, where she leaned against the island and watched Liara pull ingredients out of a bag.

"I never expected you to end up as an information broker," she said. "You always seemed to be more interested in the past and the bigger picture. Finding out who is stealing money from whom, and which politicians can be leaned on seems like a step backwards."

"The two are not mutually exclusive," Liara said. "Archaeology does share some similarities with brokering. They both involve piecing together a big picture from a small amount of data, and seeing how it could have an effect on people. It wasn't a career move I was planning on making, but I am happy with my choice."

Shepard stared at her as Liara deliberated over which utensils she needed. "Are you?" she asked. "Happy, I mean."

Liara dropped the spatula she was holding, and it fell to the worktop with a clang. She scrambled to pick it up, trying to remain unaffected.

"As happy as anyone," she said non-committedly. She straightened up the work surface, and changed the subject. "I found a wonderful supplier of human speciality foods on the lower levels. I was going to cook steak." Liara looked Shepard in the eye. "Is that alright with you?"

Shepard smiled. "That's more than alright. Steak is my favourite."

Liara held her gaze for a moment. "Yes," she said eventually. "It is." She turned back to the salad ingredients and started to slice them up.

Shepard was confused by her strange behaviour. It took her brain several moments to mull it over, until she had a realisation. "Wait, was that a test?" she asked in disbelief. "You chose it deliberately because you wanted to know whether I would remember it was my favourite?"

She didn't know whether to be angry or upset that Liara didn't seem to trust her.

Liara shrugged. "I believed in the abilities of Cerberus enough that I thought it was possible for them to bring you back from the dead. I just didn't know what state you would be in when they did so." She turned the knife through her fingers, idly watching the light reflecting from it. "Whether your memories would have changed, or your tastes would have been altered. Whether you were just a stranger wearing the same face," she said softly.

Shepard flinched. "Liara, I-" she began. "I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know how I can convince you that I'm still me. That I haven't changed." She reached across the island and tried to grab onto Liara's hand, but the asari moved back out of range.

"I don't know how you can convince me either, Shepard," Liara said sadly. "I want to believe it, but it just seems too good to be true. Who knows what Cerberus have done to you?"

Shepard ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I can't answer for Cerberus," she said. "But when I woke up I felt exactly the same as I always have. If they were relying on my past record to help them stop the Collectors, then why would they risk changing anything that could affect my personality? Joker and Dr Chakwas and Garrus and Tali all seem to think that I'm the same as normal." She moved around the island until she was next to Liara, and put a finger under her chin to raise her head and make their eyes meet. "Why can't you believe me too?" she whispered.

"I...I want too," Liara choked out desperately. Her face was contorted into an expression of anguish. "But I don't know if I can. I don't want to believe it to be true if it turns out you aren't the woman I remember."

Shepard leaned in closer. Liara's breath hitched for a moment, and Shepard felt a spike of arousal at the idea she could still have an effect on her.

"You're in the business of information now, Liara," Shepard said softly. "You must have been following my progress since I reappeared on the scene. And you knew me as well as anyone back on the SR-1. If anyone on Illium is qualified to comment on whether I'm the same woman I always was, it would be you."

Liara looked down at the worktop, fiddling with the spatula as she contemplated her answer.

"You protected Garrus from a horde of mercenaries when you were on Omega," she said, talking as though she were reading from an internal list. "And you paid credits out of your own pocket to help that quarian get off the station and return to his Pilgramage. I heard you helped Jacob to track down his father, although I understand that the result was not what anyone expected. You stood as the defence counsel for Tali when she was accused of treason by the Migrant Fleet," Liara gave a fleeting smile. "I understand that your speech was very impassioned, Shepard. You always did look out for her."

"I guess I have a thing for young, wayward aliens," Shepard whispered. "Remember when we met on Therum? You were trapped in a Prothean bubble, and I had to activate that mining laser in order to free you? I know there was a krogan warlord after us at the time, and the site was caving in, but as we were running I kept thinking that you were the most intriguing asari I had ever met."

"I must have been one of the only asari you had ever met," Liara countered, although her cheeks did go slightly purple.

"It doesn't make it any less true," Shepard said. "We took you back to the Normandy and Ashley tried to convince me that you couldn't be trusted, but I didn't listen. I gave you a berth in the storage room of the medical bay because you wanted somewhere quiet to work, and I thought that you'd get on well with Dr Chakwas."

"Those are just facts, Shepard," Liara said dully. "Everyone on the original Normandy knew that."

Shepard drew closer still, and placed a hand on the gentle swell of Liara's hip. Liara leaned into the touch despite herself, but kept her eyes fixed downwards.

"But did they know what we talked about?" Shepard asked. "That I asked you questions about your mother, and we talked about asari culture. Did they know that I made a joke about you wanting to dissect me and you were so mortified that I was serious that you looked like you were going to faint? That you admitted that you found me intriguing, but you didn't know what you were doing and didn't want to rush into anything."

Shepard put her other hand on Liara's other hip and put her lips level with Liara's ear cavity.

"But that didn't stop you from sneaking into my cabin on the way to Ilos. You told me that you didn't want to die without knowing what it felt like to be with me. We made love for the first time, and it was wonderful." She nuzzled her nose into Liara's neck. "Do you remember that? What it felt like to be close in the most intimate way possible? Do you remember what I whispered to you before we had to get up and prepare for Ilos?"

Liara shuddered out a breath and finally turned her head to meet Shepard's intense gaze. "You whispered that you loved me." She looked into Shepard's eyes, trying to understand the depth of emotion she could see in them.

Shepard held her gaze, trying to convey everything she wanted to say into one look. If Liara didn't believe that she was still the same woman after this, she was out of ideas.

Liara's eyes turned wide. "Shepard?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking. "Is that really you?"

Shepard felt a flood of relief surge through her. "Yes," she breathed, pulling Liara into her body and squeezing her. "Yes, it's me."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Goddess, Shepard," Liara sobbed, flinging her arms around Shepard's shoulders. "I missed you so much."

"Me too," Shepard mumbled into her neck.

"It was awful when you were gone. Just awful," Liara babbled. "I thought my heart was going to break from missing you so much. I sold my soul to Cerberus and the Shadow Broker, just for a chance to see you again."

"And it worked," Shepard reassured her. "I'm back."

Liara drew back from their hold slightly. "For the moment," she said, wiping a finger underneath her eye. "But I'm not a fool. You're trying to find a way through the Omega 4 relay, and there is a reason that no one uses it. I know a suicide mission when I see one," she said dully.

Shepard reluctantly broke their hug, drawing backwards so she could see Liara properly. "I know the odds are against us," she admitted. "But impossible situations are my forte. And I know that I can make it through the relay and stop the Collectors, and come out of the other end in one piece." She stared into Liara's eyes, trying to convey the truth of her words.

Liara tilted her head at her, regarding that statement. "You do believe that, don't you," she said after a moment, her voice slightly wondrous. "You truly think that you'll be able to back it from certain death."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

That made Liara choke out a laugh. It felt like the heavy atmosphere had lifted, and the two women laughed together, tears threatening to fall from their eyes.

"I suppose you're right," Liara said when they'd calmed down. "If death can't hold you back, I don't see why a group of indoctrinated aliens think they can stop you."

Shepard looked at Liara. "Well, I think you had as big a part to play in my return to life as anyone else. Cerberus might have had the technology, but it was you that gave me to them in the first place."

"I know we had a lot of run-ins with them in the old days, but there was no one else who could have done it," Liara admitted. She ran her hands up and down Shepard's arms. "If I had another option, I would have taken it."

"It doesn't matter," Shepard said. "I'm not the biggest fan of Cerberus, and I've made the Illusive Man very aware of that fact, but they did build a new Normandy, and they do seem to be the only ones willing to help stop the Collectors. If it means working together for the time being, I can handle that."

"I don't think the Illusive Man accepts resignations."

"Funny you should say that, because I have a bit of a similar policy," Shepard said pointedly.

Liara dropped her hands and turned away, busying herself with the food preparation again. "I can't join you Shepard, you know I can't. I have debts to repay. I want to come back to the Normandy, but at the moment..." she trailed off. "I wish it could be otherwise," she whispered.

"Me too," Shepard said, equally quietly. She moved back to the other side of the island in order to put some space between them. That brief hug had ignited the nerve endings underneath her skin, and she almost twitched with the need to touch Liara again. Her mind told her that three weeks wasn't too long to go without feeling soft, pliant skin relax underneath her fingertips.

But her body disagreed, and her body knew that it had been two long years without knowing what it was like to have Liara's warm body pinned beneath her, to have her writhe and twist and squirm beneath her touch. To have her gasp out her ecstasy into her ear and shiver in completion.

Shepard shuddered at the memory, and Liara looked up, frowning in concern. "Are you cold, Shepard? Would you like me to turn the heating up?"

"Ah, no, I'm fine," Shepard waved her off. "Just trying to get used to the feel of this dress I guess." She wriggled her shoulders. "I feel a bit overexposed."

"Well, it does show more than your N7 armour, but then again it wasn't designed to stop bullets," Liara said. "But that dress looks wonderful on you." She grazed her eyes up and down Shepard's body. "I didn't have you down as the kind of woman who would relish formal wear."

Years of taking part in parades had trained Shepard to stand stock-still under scrutiny, but she was finding it difficult to resist the urge to squirm when Liara looked at her like that.

She cleared her throat. "Well, I'm not, but this was in my cabin along with my dress blues and a pair of what looked like engineers overalls. I guess Cerberus had enough information to be able to put me back together from scratch, but couldn't decide on what I would wear when I wasn't wearing armour."

Liara cocked her head. "Overalls? Really?" she asked. "I wouldn't have thought anyone would expect you to wear those in your downtime."

"I tried them on for a laugh, but I felt like I should be underneath the shuttle with a toolbox and covered in oil stains," Shepard said. "They're not my cup of tea at all."

"Ah, talking of which," Liara said excitedly. "I had some tea leaves imported from Earth if you would like some. I know you are partial to hot drinks." She gestured to a container on the side. "Or there is red wine if you would prefer."

"Wine for me," Shepard said. "I haven't had a chance for a drink since-" she stopped.

"Since when?"

Shepard blew out a breath. "The last drink I remember having was a couple of nights before we lost the Normandy. I'd picked up a bottle of Thessian wine on the Citadel, and invited you up for a glass. One glass turned into two glasses and before we knew it, the whole bottle had gone."

Liara flinched at the mention of the old Normandy, but smiled at the memory. "You had such a sore head in the morning," she recalled fondly. "I tried to shake you awake, but you refused to get up. I had to threaten to get Wrex to pull you out of bed."

"Hey, that stuff was about fifteen percent alcohol," Shepard defended. "The asari must have a better tolerance for alcohol than humans do. I suppose you don't get to a thousand without knowing how to handle your drink."

"Well, this wine is slightly weaker, but no less enjoyable," Liara said. "Would you mind pouring it out whilst I get the steak cooking?"

"Of course." Shepard moved around to the other side of the kitchen, opening up cupboards at random. There were the usual kitchen essentials in there; crockery and pots and oils, but not much in the way of fresh food. And, as Shepard continued to look, most of what was there seemed to be human. There was a box of cereal that she remembered mentioning to Liara as one of her favourites, along with a packet of pasta, a container of rice and even a can of baked beans.

"The glasses are in the end cupboard," Liara called out.

"Right," Shepard said, slamming the door shut and locating the glasses. She poured out the wine and took a sip, humming appreciatively at the taste. "This is great, Liara."

"Is it? I haven't tried it. A grateful client gave it to me as a gift. He was going to sign over half of his company to his business partner, but it turned out the partner had been skimming profits for the past two years. I'm glad you like it though."

"It's very nice." Shepard took another sip and sighed as the flavour hit her taste buds. "But then again I've been living on the poor excuse for coffee that gets brewed in the mess hall, so anything would taste good to me."

"Are the meals still as questionable as they used to be?" Liara asked, flipping the steaks over with a sizzle.

"I picked up some supplies when we were on the Citadel, so the quality of food has gone up, but it still isn't the same as good home cooking," Shepard smiled. "You don't know how good that steak smells to me."

"It is nice to have someone to cook for," Liara admitted. "I usually pick something up on the way home or heat some leftovers, if I find the time to do so."

"You don't have anyone you invite around for dinner on the weekend?" Shepard asked casually, fiddling with the salad bowl to try and make the question sound innocuous.

Liara saw right through it. "If you are asking me whether I have been seeing somebody since I moved to Illium, then the answer is no." She flipped the steaks out onto two plates and brought them over. She perched herself onto the stool next to Shepard and took a sip of her wine. "Please help yourself to salad."

Shepard put a helping on her plate before passing the bowl over. "Maybe you haven't been dating anyone, but you must have had...company. Two years is a long time."

"I know how long two years is," Liara said with a touch of bite. "I was in mourning for the duration."

Shepard felt a pang of guilt at what she put Liara through. "Sorry," she said again, looking down at her plate. "I mean, I would understand if you had, was all I was trying to say. There isn't a lot of food here, but what little there is seems to be human."

Liara paused with her fork halfway to her mouth. "Actually," she said. "That food is mine."

Shepard frowned. "I didn't think you were into human cuisine so much. You never seemed to eat much when we were on the Normandy," she said.

"No, well, like I said, the quality of military rations isn't very good, and is hardly a ringing advertisement for the cuisine of a culture," Liara replied. "But after you were gone, and I found myself with the opportunity to source decent ingredients, I found that most of it was quite palatable." She put down her fork for a moment and patted Shepard lightly on the elbow. "It was a way to feel like you were still with me, and it gave me a minor source of comfort."

Shepard's heart flipped. "That's really sweet," she said, touched that Liara had kept her at the forefront of her mind, even after two years. "I feel bad now because I don't think I've ever tried asari food." She made a mental note to pick up some supplies before they left Illium, before smiling to herself. That might stick in the craw of a few of the Cerberus crew members; not only having to share their quarters with aliens, but having to eat their food as well.

"We will have to go out for dinner on the Citadel sometime," Liara said. "One of my favourite asari restaurants is on the Presidium."

"I'd like that," Shepard said earnestly. "Maybe once all of this is over?"

"Maybe."

Pleased that Liara was willing to consider the idea of them spending time together in the future, Shepard pressed on. "This steak has been perfectly cooked. I'm impressed."

Liara inclined her head at the compliment. "I made sure to check the instructions on the extranet before you came over. I was led to believe by the shopkeeper that humans can be very particular about the way their meat gets cooked."

"As long as it is pink I'm happy," Shepard said, happily taking another bite.

Liara watched her with a small twinkle in her eye. "I have a bit of a similar policy," she said, coyly repeating the Commander's line from earlier.

Shepard coughed as the mouthful she was chewing got stuck in her throat. She waved off Liara's help and took a mouthful of wine to help clear her airway.

"Damn, Liara," she managed to choke out. "Warn me the next time you're going to say something like that. I don't think Miranda would be pleased if she had to tell the Illusive Man that I wasn't going to be able to save the galaxy because I choked to death on my dinner."

Liara handed her a napkin, and Shepard couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little bit pleased with herself.

"I'm sure the Illusive Man has a solution in place for the off-chance you meet with an accident," she said, smirking.

"You're loving this, aren't you?" Shepard asked, as she dabbed at her mouth and relaxed back onto her stool.

"Well, it is the first time I have been on this side of a witticism," Liara said. "I was out of my depth when we first met, and didn't understand the human sense of humour. I am quite pleased that I managed to 'get you', as I believe the expression goes."

Shepard couldn't help but smile fondly at the giddy expression on Liara's face. "Yeah, you did get me," she conceded. "That definitely wasn't something I was expecting you to say." She started eating her food again, making sure to take small, delicate bites this time. "This new, witty version of you is something I will have to get used to, I suppose."

Liara sighed almost imperceptibly. "I suppose it was unfair of me to accuse you of being a different person, when I know that there are days I look at myself in the mirror and wonder who the person staring back is supposed to be. Two and half years ago I was spending my time on obscure dig sites, losing myself in research, and the long-lost history of the Protheans. Now I am one of the most influential information brokers in the galaxy. It is a bit humbling."

Shepard lay her cutlery down neatly on her now-empty plate. "I know what you mean," she said, turning to face Liara. "One moment I was a solider in the Alliance, and before I knew it I was the first human Spectre, tasked with trying to stop a species that most people refuse to believe exist. Things always change," she added with a sigh.

"All things?" Liara asked quietly, also turning on her stool.

Shepard opened her mouth, but closed it again when she didn't know what to say. "No, not all things," she said eventually. "There are some things that stay constant."

Liara lifted herself out of her chair and held out a hand for Shepard. Shepard accepted it unsurely, and allowed Liara to pull her to her feet.

"There is something I want to show you," Liara murmured. She tugged ever so lightly on Shepard's hand. "Come with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Shepard obediently followed Liara through the apartment, relishing the feel of the soft blue hand in her own. Outside of the generous kitchen area, the rest of the apartment was one, big open space. The external wall was almost entirely clad in glass, from floor to ceiling, and Shepard had a near perfect view across the cityscape.

"This place is incredible," she breathed, pulling Liara to a stop in the middle of the living area. "The view alone must make this place worth living in. Not to mention all of this space." She gestured a hand across the room. "It's bigger than the crew deck on the Normandy!"

"I certainly find it quite humbling to be able to stand here and watch the entire city go passed the window," Liara admitted. "I think with all the improvements we have made to FTL travel, and with the Mass Relays, people don't appreciate the vast scope of the galaxy any more. We have made it so easy to travel that no one stays still."

"I didn't have you down as the staying still sort," Shepard said. "With your research, I would imagine that the thrill of visiting a new planet or experiencing a new city would keep you happy."

"I suppose it did, at one point," Liara said. She tightened her hold on Shepard's fingers for just a second, a moment so brief that Shepard didn't know if she imagined it or not. "But in order to track down the Shadow Broker, I needed a permanent base of operations and to maintain a physical presence with my contacts."

"That makes sense."

"Illium does not have the best galactic reputation, but it was the best option I had," Liara explained. "After the Normandy blew up, we were rescued and taken to the Citadel. I visited several places before I ended up here, but travelling didn't evoke the same enthusiasm and joy in me that it used to. I suppose I had gotten used to being part of a team, and being around people whose company I enjoyed. I especially missed not being able to talk to Dr Chakwas. She was a wonderful companion during our adventures." She shrugged. "I guess that after every happened, I just...stopped."

Shepard pulled on their still-joined hands, and wrapped Liara into a heartfelt hug, squeezing hard to try and convey all of her emotions through touch. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again. "For everything that happened. I'm sorry it had to happen to you."

"You don't need to keep apologising," Liara said, returning the hug. "These circumstances were not within our control. And whilst the past two years have not been what I wanted for myself, or anyone else for that matter, they cannot be changed. "he events that we have taken part in may well bear fruit in the months to come."

"That's what I always liked about you, Liara," Shepard sighed, wrapping herself further around Liara's body. "The way you can be so philosophical about things."

Liara tittered. "Asari have been discussing philosophy and culture before your race mastered linguistics at all. It makes sense that we have developed a more phlegmatic approach to galactic events."

"And so modest too," Shepard teased.

Liara slapped her playfully on the shoulder. "Well, there isn't a lot of point in mourning over what has been, or what might have been. It is better to focus on the future, and to remember the happiness from the past."

Shepard remembered a conversation they had once shared, where Liara had said something similar in regard to asari forming bonds with short-lived races. They try to focus on the good times they share rather than obsess over their limited time together.

"I suppose being asari has taught you that as well?" she asked quietly.

"To an extent," Liara said. "But the remaining lifespan of the galaxy may well be only measured in years, and they certainly won't be relaxing ones. It makes sense to me that we shouldn't hold grudges, or feel guilt, about what happened in the past. We cannot change what happened. We may still bear the scars from them, but I think we have bigger concerns."

Shepard fiddled nervously with the neckline of her dress. "Does that mean I am forgiven for being dead for the past two years then?" she asked meekly. "You know that given the choice I wouldn't have left you alone like that, right?"

Liara placed a soothing hand over Shepard's, stopping the nervous motion. "I know," she said simply. "The only reason I was reticent when you arrived in my office was that I didn't know whether you were the same woman as before. It seemed fantastical that Cerberus would be able to rebuild you and keep your personality the same, but here we are." With her free hand she brushed a stray lock of hair out of Shepard's face. "It seems I was right when I said your mind must be remarkable to survive the Prothean Beacon. To be able to go through a trauma such as yours and come out of the other side seemingly unchanged. It is a true marvel."

"I guess I had something worth staying the same for," Shepard said throatily. She was acutely aware that Liara was still resting her hand on her chest, and she pushed forward just a little bit, feeling the solid pressure against her breast.

Liara dropped her gaze down, before flicking her eyes back up to meet Shepard's. With the faintest hint of a smirk, she removed her hand a second later than would have been appropriate.

"I guess so," Liara said. She inclined her head towards the living room. "Come on, you haven't seen what I have to show you yet." She walked over to a glass cabinet near the sofa.

Shepard followed slowly behind, taking in the rest of apartment. There were fantastic pieces of artwork covering the walls, and relics from Liara's previous digs, all beautifully presented.

But she couldn't help feeling like she was standing in a museum foyer, rather than someone's home. It just didn't suit the Liara that she knew.

Liara was standing in front of a cabinet, blocking the view slightly so Shepard didn't know what she was going to be shown.

"This is something that is very important to me," Liara explained. "Cerberus had no use for it when your body was recovered, and it would have only been melted down otherwise. I am sure they thought me a sentimental fool when I asked if I could keep it, but it made no difference to them, so I was allowed to have it."

She stepped to the side, and Shepard could see what had taken pride of place in Liara's living area.

It was her old N7 armour. The armour she had been given when she passed the training programme, and the armour she had worn on every active mission afterwards. The armour that had stopped bullets, and repelled biotic attacks, and the armour that saved her life time and time again.

She lifted a shaking hand towards the cabinet, hardly breathing, incredulous that Liara had managed to recover her breastplate. It was in bad condition, with most of the back and sides missing, and the rest of the surface scratched and burned. Despite that, Shepard could still make out the N7 logo above the right breast. It certainly wouldn't provide any protection any more, but it was still her armour, and she couldn't believe that she was seeing it again. Her new Cererbus armour was more than adequate for the job, and various modifications to it meant that her damage and protection stats had improved.

Nothing would be better than her first suit though.

"I didn't think I would see this again," Shepard said thickly. "I assumed it had been destroyed in the crash, or taken by scavengers. The idea that it had been treated in such a way made me angry." She shrugged self-consciously. "I know that sounds daft. After all, it is only a lump of shapen metal."

"I don't think it sounds daft at all," Liara reassured her. "I understand exactly what you mean, and it is the reason I made sure to recover it."

She stepped closer to Shepard and the cabinet.

"It was the first thing about you that I saw. That armour gliding towards me, turning up against the odds and rescuing me. Many people who thought that their lives were about to end will have seen themselves saved by that armour. I'm sure Tali will agree with that assessment, after you stopped Fist's thugs from killing her. This armour is the epitome of you, and everything you have done, and all of the good you have done in the galaxy. I had to save it."

Shepard shook her head in disbelief. "I still can't believe that you have my armour in your apartment," she said. "I knew what it meant to me, but I had no idea you felt the same way about it."

Liara smiled kindly at her, her eyes shining with affection.

"How could I not?" she replied simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepard walked on shaking legs over to the sofa and sat down heavily, overwhelmed with emotion. Liara disappeared into the kitchen for a moment, before returning with the glasses and the wine bottle. She refilled Shepard's glass to a good depth and handed it over.

"It wasn't my intention to upset you, Shepard, although I fear that I have," Liara said quietly. "I just thought you would like to know that not everything was lost in the crash."

Shepard took several large mouthfuls of her wine, feeling the liquid warm her insides and calm her down slightly. "I'm not upset," she said. "Just a bit...taken aback. When I woke up I felt like I was alone in the world. Now I've gotten some of my crew back, and I at least know where the rest of them are. I found you and convinced you that I was still the same. And now I have a piece of my old armour back." She smiled.

"I can arrange to have it shipped to the Normandy, if you would like to take it with you," Liara offered.

"No, it's fine," Shepard replied. "I'd like you to keep it, if you want."

"Thank you." Liara looked pleased. "I wasn't sure I was going to be willing to give it up, anyway."

"Well, I suppose it doesn't look too out of place here," Shepard said, taking another look around the apartment. "What is one more relic? Although I'm not sure my old armour is on the same scale as a piece of Prothean history."

"No," Liara said slowly, looking serious. "It isn't."

Shepard swallowed hard at the look Liara was giving her, and the subtle emphasis she placed on her words. To try and give herself some breathing space, she took a step back from the cabinet.

"You have some wonderful things here, Liara," she said, changing the subject slightly. "And this apartment is fantastic. I've never been in a place like it." It was true. Liara's apartment was in almost showroom condition, filled with immaculately kept glass display cases. It wouldn't have looked out of place as part of a museum or art gallery.

Liara glanced around the room, almost surprised at what she saw there.

"I suppose it is," she conceded. "I never paid much attention to the aesthetic of the place. But I am glad you like it though."

Shepard furrowed her brow. "It isn't like you to not pay attention to the things you surround yourself with. You must have had some reason for choosing to live here."

"Not particularly," Liara said. She took a sip of her wine. "As you may have already found out, Illium is a fairly superficial place that places worth on material possessions. Conspicuous consumption, I believe the term is. In order to establish myself as an information broker, I had to prove that I was someone who knew how the game was played. That meant having a large office in a central location, and a luxurious apartment, full of expensive items." She shrugged. "I suppose it worked. People were drawn in by the belief that I had money and knew what to do with it. And I proved them right."

"That is a bit superficial though, isn't it?" Shepard asked. "I can't imagine that being a way you would choose to do business."

"Brokering wasn't necessarily a choice," Liara reminded her. "But I am content with the way things have turned out." She glanced over at Shepard. "Although when I move on, I will not have to worry about having too many possessions to move with me. As far as I am concerned, there are only two things in this apartment that I am attached to, and one of them is your armour."

Shepard looked intrigued. "What is the other one?" she asked curiously. "One of the relics? The first ever piece of Prothean history you managed to unearth?" She glanced around the open space, as if hoping the object of importance would make itself known to her.

Liara looked suddenly embarrassed. She put her wine glass down and dusted an invisible speck of dirt from her clothes. "It isn't much, really," she said shyly. "I am sure you will find it silly. It isn't even worth showing you."

"Come on Liara, you can't hold out on me now," Shepard exclaimed She thumbed back to her armour. "You've already shown me this. Was it something else from the Normandy you managed to recover?"

"No. This was a more recent acquisition," Liana said. "One I purchased after I moved to Illium."

Shepard looked around them again, trying to see if she could spot it. There wasn't much in the apartment to see, and nothing in her eye-line seemed to carry any emotional value.

"It is upstairs," Liara clarified.

Shepard tilted her head backwards to look at the mezzanine floor. It appeared to be one open space, and judging from what she could see in the rest of the apartment, she quickly surmised what it was. "In your bedroom?" she asked.

"Yes." Liara shuffled her feet awkwardly. "I was inspired after I acquired some information about a project I was keeping an eye on."

Shepard raised an eyebrow. "Well, that sounds intriguing," she said. "Mind if I take a look?"

Without waiting for a response she started to head up the stairs.

Liara reacted a second too late, and by the time she threw out a hand to stop her, Shepard was halfway up the staircase. She sighed in resignation and followed her upstairs.

As Shepard expected, the upstairs of Liara's apartment was as open and lavish as the downstairs. More artefacts were on careful display, and the large double bed was neatly made and lit by a bedside light.

But the thing that really drew Shepard's attention was the massive aquarium on the back wall. It was backlit, and that combined with the gentle waving of the water was causing a soft rippling effect to fall across the white bedlinen. There were several different species of fish swimming around, and Shepard stepped forward to take a closer look.

"Those are Illium Skald fish, aren't they?" she asked, referring to the blue spikey fish. "I actually have some of those." She smiled to herself as she watched the creatures flit about their habitat.

"Well, with this being its native planet, I thought it would only be right to purchase some," Liara said quietly from her position at the top of the stairs. Shepard didn't seem to notice that she wasn't coming to stand closer, because she was still focused on the aquarium.

"And Thessian Sunfish as well," Shepard commented.

"To remind me of home."

"I actually picked some up on the Citadel," Shepard said, smiling to herself. "The shopkeeper told me they were from the asari homeworld, and I couldn't resist." The chance to own something from Liara's home planet and to carry it with her everywhere she travelled was too great a temptation to resist.

"I know."

"I don't recognise the jellyfish, but I think I saw some of these flat fish for sale earlier." Shepard watched the odd way the fish swam, finding herself enchanted by the strange motion. "They're quite cute actually."

"Prejek Paddle fish," Liara replied in that same quiet voice. "And I believe that is a Belan jellyfish, discovered on a Hanar colony. It was a gift from a client."

"Well, I like them," Shepard said decisively. She took a step backwards and admired the view as a whole. "You know, this reminds me a lot of the aquarium Cerberus decided to install in my cabin."

Liara didn't say anything.

Shepard turned around to see if she had heard her last remark, only to discover that Liara was standing with her head sunk down into her chest, twisting the material of her gown with her hands.

"Liara, what's the matter?" Shepard asked, hurrying over to check on her. "Are you feeling alright? Was it something I said?" She pressed the back of her hand to Liara's forehead, checking for a temperature.

Liara didn't shy away from the touch, but neither did she particularly respond to it. She just stood there, holding a staring competition with the floor.

"Liara, please," Shepard all but begged. "You were fine a moment ago. What happened?"

The asari took a deep breath before raising her head slightly. Her eyes met Shepard's for a split-second before darting away, settling on the back wall.

"It is the aquarium Cerberus installed in your cabin," she mumbled.

"What about it?" Shepard was confused. She tried to deny any knowledge of the aquarium. "I didn't ask for it. I wasn't even expecting to have one, especially considering how stark my old quarters were. I guess the Illusive Man thought I might need something relaxing to look at." She rubbed her hand along the exposed skin of Liara's arm, wondering why her aquarium was causing her concern.

"No," Liara sighed in reply. "I mean that this _is_ the aquarium Cerberus installed in your cabin. It is a replica."

"I don't understand," Shepard frowned.

Liara sighed and tried to turn away, but Shepard was still holding onto her.

"Tell me," she whispered softly.

Liara swallowed hard. "Well…" she began slowly. "I knew that Cerberus were going to rebuild you. And I wanted that to be true more than anything. So I might have hacked into their files and checked on their progress." She shifted in place before peeking up at Shepard. "If I could prove they were going to put you back the way you were, I would have been so thrilled."

"So why didn't you trust that it was really me then?" Shepard wasn't angry, but curious.

"I couldn't access all of their files," Liara explained. "And there was always a chance that the Illusive Man might have kept anything like that off the record. I followed your recovery as best I could, but I didn't have the full picture."

"Okay, that makes sense," Shepard said. She grinned. "No wonder you have the Shadow Broker on the ropes if you can hack into Cerberus without them noticing."

"Once you know the basics of information technology, there are very few systems you cannot break into." Liara smiled self-consciously. "Anyway, I might not have uncovered all of the files on you, but I did discover the blueprints for the Normandy SR-2. I was curious to view them, I admit. The first Normandy held a lot of fond memories for me, and I wanted to make sure that Cerberus were going to do justice to anything they were planning on giving that name."

"It is a good ship," Shepard conceded. "I loved the old version, but there is a lot more room on this ship. If you wanted to see the real thing, you can always come down to the docking bay," she offered.

Liara smiled. "I'd like that. One day soon, perhaps."

"So you saw the aquarium on the blueprints, decided it was a good idea and installed your own," Shepard guessed.

"Not quite," Liara replied. "I studied the plans for the new design. I didn't spend a lot of time in your old cabin, but I remember that the atmosphere wasn't especially inviting."

"No, it was definitely a bit bleak," Shepard admitted. "Although the Normandy was an active warship, so comfort wasn't high on their list of priorities."

"It was understandable, although I must admit that you were the thing I was paying the most attention to in your cabin," Liara said. "But I started to imagine what your cabin would have looked like with an aquarium. Then I started to wonder what it would have been like waking up in the morning after a night with you, watching the water flow as we cuddled in bed." Liara smiled self-consciously. "It was a lovely image."

Shepard nodded, imagining the scene herself.

Liara continued. "I couldn't guarantee that Cerberus were going to give you back to me in the same condition, but I could keep my memories and my fantasies." She coughed delicately into her hand, and shifted past Shepard to stand in front of the bed, gazing at the aquarium. "I could lie in bed and stare up at the water, imagining that somewhere across the galaxy, in whatever system you were in, after whatever mission you had completed, you were looking at the same view I was," she said fondly.

"That's a lovely thought," Shepard murmured, truly touched.

"I chose the three types of fish I knew you could easily source, trying to make it as realistic as possible," Liara said. "I could change for bed and get under the sheets, watching the fish swim around and round, imagining that I was waiting for you to come out of the bathroom, or finish a debriefing. You would come and lay down beside me, and we could watch the water together, taking five minutes to relax at the end of a hard day." She smiled wistfully.

Shepard came and stood next to her. She watched the water for a moment before reaching a decision. Putting her gently on Liara's shoulder to keep her balance, she pulled off one shoe then the other.

"What are you doing?" Liara asked, bracing Shepard's hand.

"Taking my shoes off," Shepard said. Once she was barefoot she sat down on the edge of the bed and looked expectantly at Liara. "Come on, it's your turn."

Liara bent down slowly and undid the zips on her boots, gently sliding them off her feet and placing them neatly next to each other.

Shepard followed Liara down with her eyes, lingering on the curve of her breasts as she leaned forward. Whilst Liara was busy, Shepard scooted backwards on the bed, lying down on the right-hand side, still staring at Liara through hooded eyes.

When Liara straightened up, she smiled at what Shepard was doing.

"Come on," Shepard murmured, holding out a hand. "Lie down with me."

Liara walked around to her side of the bed, still maintaining eye-contact, and gracefully laid herself down, folding her hands across her stomach.

Shepard pulled her eyes away and settled back against the pillows, looking upwards at the aquarium. It was a little strange to watch the fish swim upside down, but she had to admit that it was a peaceful view. It was helped by the fact that this had to be the most comfortable bed she had ever slept in. Her Cerberus bunk was an improvement over her old Normandy one, but Liara must have found the sheets with the highest thread-count in the known galaxy. Everywhere the sheet touched her skin felt like silk. She barely resisted the urge to rub herself against the bed.

There was a tiny sigh from next to her.

"Everything alright?" Shepard asked softly.

"Yes," Liara said, shifting slightly in the bed to face Shepard. She smiled. "This is exactly what I hoped it would be like."

Shepard was hyperaware of how close they were, and that they were lying in bed together. "Exactly what you hoped?" she asked thickly, unable to stop staring at Liara's full lips.

Liara's breath hitched at the look Shepard was giving her. A dark look, full of longing and intensity.

"A-almost."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, this is the beginning of the smut, and therefore the beginning of the end. This is the first time I've attempted anything like this, so I hope it's okay :)**

* * *

Shepard shifted ever so slightly closer to Liara, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"What would make it better?" Shepard crooned.

Liara swallowed hard. "You know what," she whispered. "But tonight has been wonderful enough as it was. We don't have to do anythi-"

She was cut off by Shepard leaning forward and capturing her lips with her own. Liara melted into the kiss almost immediately. If she hadn't believed that this was the real Shepard when they talked downstairs, this would have convinced her. There was no one in the galaxy who could kiss the way Shepard could.

"You gave me my life back," Shepard muttered in between pressing kisses to the corner of Liara's mouth. "You followed my recovery. You hacked into Cerberus and built a copy of my aquarium and filled it with the fish you knew I could get, just to feel close to me." She slid a hand over the curve of Liara's hip and pulled herself closer. "I love you, Liara T'Soni," she said earnestly. "There is no one like you in the entire galaxy. I know we can't be together at the moment, but I know that I can beat the Collectors, and I promise to help you stop the Shadow Broker. And after that we will have the time for us."

"Oh, Shepard," Liara whispered.

Shepard surged forward and kissed her again, deeply this time. Liara moaned in response, passing her hands across Shepard's body, trying to reach the warm, soft skin beneath the material. Shepard rolled over onto her, gently pressing her weight down. Liara tore her herself away from their kiss to gasp at the delicious pressure.

Shepard pulled back, rocking her hips down slightly as she did so. Her skin-tight dress was riding up her thighs, not revealing all of what Liara truly wanted to see, but giving her a tantalising glimpse anyway. She ran her hands along the exposed skin, relishing the smooth feel of Shepard's legs.

"I missed this," Shepard murmured.

Her breath hitched when Liara ghosted her hand across a sensitive spot.

"Me too," Liara confessed. She palmed Shepard's buttocks, trying to pull her closer. "This view is wonderful, but it isn't quite the way I wanted to remember it." She tugged up on the hem of Shepard's little black dress. "Take this off."

"You do it," Shepard whispered, leaning back down again. She nuzzled her nose into Liara's neck, inhaling the familiar scent before tracing her tongue across the ridges of her tendrils.

Liara shivered at the attention. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten how sensitive they were. Fumbling with the back of the dress, she managed to find Shepard's zip and pull it down. She tugged on the front of the material, pulling it away from Shepard's body, allowing her to finally see what she had been yearning for all this time.

The soft skin was the same colour as she remembered, and the muscles shifted and moved the same way. Liara ran her fingers along the collarbone and down, thrilled that the texture was the same as well. She cupped a full breast and brushed her thumb across the nipple, sighing happily at the weight and feel.

Shepard hissed through her teeth and bucked her hips, trying to feel as much as Liara as she could. "More," she pleaded. "I need more."

Liara sat up slowly, pushing Shepard back as she went. Shepard protested slightly at the change in position, but didn't fight it. Liara's hand was still on her chest after all.

"I need more too," Liara said, pressing a kiss to the hollow of Shepard's throat. "I need to feel you. Feel your skin against my skin. Touch you the way you deserve to be touched."

Shepard whimpered, and tried to pull her dress down over her hips. The material got caught up on her legs, and she growled in frustration. "Damn dress."

"Don't rip it," Liara advised, sliding out from underneath Shepard. "I would like very much for you to wear it again." She undid the zip on her own gown, slipping the material off her shoulders and allowing it to pool down by her feet.

Shepard paused in wrestling her own clothes off to stare at Liara. The matching purple lace underwear she was wearing clung to her blue body like a second skin. The cups of the bra held her breasts up, offering them like a gift to Shepard.

Liara smirked to herself, pleased to see that she still had this effect on her lover.

"I've missed this view so much," Shepard said, reaching a hand towards Liara, almost hesitant to touch such perfection. She felt inadequate now that she had taken her dress off, naked except for a pair of functional black briefs. At the time she was grateful to Cerberus for providing her with underwear that wasn't going to ride up inside her armour, but now she wished she had at least one item of lingerie. "You look so beautiful."

Liara glided towards her, allowing Shepard to run a hand across her abdomen.

"If I'd known you weren't wearing a bra underneath that dress earlier…" she began.

Shepard sat down on her heels and pulled Liara in close, reaching around her back to undo her bra strap. "I didn't have a choice," she said, pressing kisses to Liara's throat. "I couldn't wear one underneath this dress. I wish I had lingerie like yours though. It suits you so much."

Liara pulled the bra away from her body and relaxed into Shepard, happy to be feeling her touch. "I was saving it for a special occasion," she murmured. "You are the only one who has ever seen it."

"I'm glad." Shepard ran her hands down Liara's back, dipping her fingertips underneath the waistband. "I wish I had something similar to show to you."

Liara bent her head and kissed her, brushing their lips gently together. "It isn't your underwear I'm interested in," she reassured her, quirking her eyebrow tattoo with a hint of mischief.

"Just as well." Shepard tugged at Liara's skimpy lace panties, pulling them down and revealing her azure, already glistening in the light. "Goddess Liara," she groaned, breathing her scent in.

"No more talking," Liara commanded quietly. She stepped out of her panties and pushed Shepard onto her back. She followed her down, straddling her on the bed. "We've done enough of that. I just want to touch you."

"Please."

Liara surged forward and danced their tongues together. Shepard moaned into her mouth and slipped her hands up Liara's body, feeling the weight of her breasts against her palms. Liara leaned into the touch, encouraging her to continue.

Shepard brushed her thumbs across Liara's nipples, teasing them and toying them to hardness. She leaned up and captured one with her lips, flicking her tongue across the stiff bud. Liara gasped and bucked her hips.

Keeping her mouth on the right breast, and her hand on the left one, Shepard skittered her free fingers across Liara's ribs and along her hip. Liara jumped at the ticklish touch, but didn't pull away. She ran her own hands up Shepard's ribcage, caressing the breasts. Her body was still covered in fine scar lines, which interrupted the flow of her hands, but Liara didn't mind. Shepard was alive, and any price was worth it.

Shepard palmed at Liara's buttocks, but couldn't find the angle she needed to dip her hand in between her legs and touch where she most wanted. Using a burst of strength she flipped their positions. Liara gasped when she landed on her back with a thud, but didn't get a chance to complain because Shepard was quick to lean in and kiss her.

She pressed kisses to Liara's jaw and neck, before working her way down the blue body. Liara gasped and squirmed, but managed to stay silent, not wanting to break Shepard's concentration. Shepard paused at her chest, finding herself distracted by the beautiful blue breasts again, torn with her desire to touch all of Liara all at once.

She smirked to herself when she realised how to have all she wanted.

Biting down gently on one of Liara's nipples, Shepard ran her hand down Liara's stomach and across the slick, wet surface of her azure, covering her fingers in the evidence of her lover's arousal.

"Inside please," Liara begged, rocking her hips to get more of Shepard's touch.

Shepard relented, gently entering her lover with two fingers and setting a slow pace. She had missed this so much; the warmth, the wetness, the pressure as Liara's muscles clamped down around her. This was all she wanted. She thrust her fingers back and forth, curving the tips slightly and brushing against the front of Liara's wall.

Liara gasped and clutched at Shepard's back, trying to ground herself. It had been so long since she had been filled like this. Discreetly purchased aids were a poor substitute for the feel and dexterity of a woman who knew what she was doing. And Shepard clearly hadn't forgotten how Liara liked to be touched.

"Faster. I…I'm close," Liara whimpered. She should have been embarrassed about her lack of stamina, but this wasn't about showing off. This was about two lovers reconnecting after two long years.

Shepard redoubled her efforts, angling her hand so the heel of her palm hit Liara's clitoris on every thrust. That was all it took. Liara let out a keening cry as her inner walls fluttered around Shepard's fingers and ribbons of wetness ran down her inner thighs.

Shepard guided her gently through her climax, keeping her fingers slowly thrusting as Liara came down from her high. When the residual pulses had stopped she carefully withdrew her hand, wincing in sympathy at the slight whimper of protest Liara made.

"You were…" Liara said, trying to control her breathing. "That was…"

"Yes," Shepard whispered, knowing what Liara was trying to say. "It was." She couldn't resist licking the tips of her fingers before wiping her hand on the sheet.

Liara gazed glassy-eyed at the ceiling with her chest heaving as she tried to recover. When her heart rate started to settle down, she turned her head to look at Shepard. "Come up here," she whispered.

Shepard smirked and crawled slowly up Liara's body before leaning down to meet her in a languid kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Liara hummed in appreciation. "I missed that," she said. "But I need to you come further up here." She ran her hands up Shepard's neck and tugged lightly on the messy strands of hair.

"Like this?" Shepard whispered. She threw her leg over Liara's hips and rose herself up, straddling the prone asari with a proud smirk.

Her short red hair, usually so functionally styled, was scattered in wisps around her face. Her abdominal muscles were clenched with the effort of her exertions, and she couldn't stop the gentle roll of her hips as she unconsciously sought stimulation. Liara stared unashamedly at the beautiful human above her.

"Is this what you wanted?" Shepard asked, gently lowering herself down so that her wetness painted Liara's stomach. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

Liara swallowed hard at the sensation of Shepard's arousal against her skin, and she groaned and tilted her head back.

Shepard misconstrued this as a sign of distress. "Shit, sorry," she said, anxious to avoid hurting her lover. "I don't know my own strength." She tried to scramble backwards off the bed, but she was stopped by Liara grabbing onto her hips.

"No, don't go," Liara all but whined. "You're fine, you're…perfect."

Shepard flushed at the compliment, but hesitated to return to her previous position. Liara looked so vulnerable lying underneath her, and she didn't want to hurt her.

"Honestly Shepard, I'm fine," Liara reassured her. "I just wanted you to-" she bit her lip, suddenly shy about her request.

Shepard leaned down and kissed her, brushing their noses together. "Wanted me to what?" she asked. "What do you need from me?"

"I want you to…" Liara trailed off again. She looked frustrated at her sudden inability to articulate what she wanted. Shepard ran her hands in a soothing pattern across Liara's stomach.

"It's only me, Li," she whispered to her. "You can ask me anything, and if I can give it to you, I will." She gazed imploringly down.

Liara's confidence was bolstered by Shepard's words. She relished in the feel of scarred hands running across her body for a moment before she spoke. "I want you to come up here." She ran a fingertip across her collarbone. "By my…shoulders." She managed to keep her voice level as she voiced her request.

Shepard's eyes widened, and she couldn't help but grind her hips down as the words sunk in. "Would that be alright?" she asked breathlessly. "I don't want to hurt you." She wanted to feel Liara's tongue on her skin more than anything, but she didn't want to crush her in the process.

"You won't," Liara said confidently. In truth she didn't care whether the weight of the human would be too much. This fantasy was one she had held for so long that any discomfort would be worth being able to see it realised.

It took a moment for Shepard to come to a decision, but when she did she scrambled up Liara's body as quickly and as gently as she could. They locked eyes, and Shepard couldn't keep the silly grin off her face as she saw the heavy-lidded expression on Liara's face.

Liara was absolutely thrilled at their new position. Shepard was leaning lightly against the aquarium to keep her balance, and Liara could see all the way up the length of her magnificent body. The reflection of the water was running across her skin, rolling and undulating against the prominent muscles. Her breasts were bouncing slightly as Shepard tried and failed to keep herself still. Bringing Liara to completion earlier had sent her arousal levels soaring.

"You can lean down now," Liara murmured, taking pity on her lover. She adjusted her head against the pillow, tipping her chin backwards, staring up at Shepard with adoration.

Shepard shifted her weight on her knees and gently lowered her hips, jumping at the first touch of Liara's mouth against her sensitive sex. If she wanted to move away, she didn't get the chance because Liara wrapped her arms around her hips, pulling her impossibly closer and moaning as the taste of arousal hit her.

"Oh Goddess," Liara groaned as she licked a stripe up Shepard's entrance, pausing to flick her tongue across her clitoris. She released a deep sigh, and Shepard squirmed as the air hit her overly sensitive flesh. "Goddess, Shepard. You…you still taste the same. It's exactly the same as I remember." Liara writhed with arousal. Tears were almost forming in her eyes as she processed the memories.

Shepard pulled herself out of her lust-filled haze long enough to reach down and fumble a hand through Liara's tendrils, trying to convey a sympathetic touch.

"It's me, I told you," she said. "I'm still me."

Liara nodded, and her irises started to swirl black. "I know. Embrace Eternity," she whispered, leaning forward again.

Shepard was overwhelmed with sensation. Liara's tongue was thrusting back into her, and her mind was brushing against her consciousness. It felt like every part of her being was being stimulated, and she twisted her body on top of Liara, simultaneously leaning towards and edging away from all the delicious ecstasy.

 _Relax. I have you._

It was wondrous to hear Liara's voice inside her head after all this time. The skin-on-skin contact felt so good, but to be able to experience Liara inside her mind and her soul was incomparable. Shepard slumped forward against the cool glass of the aquarium, shuddering and writhing and unable to support herself.

 _You taste divine. I didn't realise how much I missed your flavour, and the texture of your body. Two years is too long to go without you, Shepard._

Through the meld Shepard could feel Liara's emotions, and her heart skipped a beat when she felt how much Liara wanted this. The pair were surrounded in a haze of warmth, and arousal, and desire, telepathically communicating all the emotions they couldn't express. It felt like home.

 _I missed you, I missed everything about you. I waited so long for you to return to me, and now you are here. This is what I have been hoping for ever since I arrived on Illium. To have you in my apartment, in my bed. I wish you could see how beautiful you look like this. I want to see this view for the rest of my life. I love you._

At that confession Shepard reached her peak, and she cried out wordlessly, spilling her release over Liara's mouth and chin. Liara followed her into a smaller, second orgasm, but managed to keep up the gentle strokes of her tongue until she felt Shepard completely relax.

Shepard went boneless, and she groaned as she rolled inelegantly off Liara, collapsing onto the soft sheets.

"Are you alright?" Liara asked quietly, gently withdrawing from Shepard's mind. Experiencing a climax through a meld was intense, especially when you were out of practise.

Shepard flopped over onto her side, throwing a pale arm over Liara's blue belly and pulling them closer together. "I'm perfect," she sighed into Liara's neck. "You just wore me out."

Liara giggled, reaching a hand up to brush through the strands of Shepard's hair. "A tough soldier like you, brought to a halt by one person," she teased.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Shepard said. "But it wouldn't be a bad way to go."

"You aren't 'going' anywhere," Liara said softly.

Shepard leaned her head backwards so she could look Liara in the eye. "You're right," she said firmly. "I'm going to stop the Collectors, stop the Reapers and then come straight back to you. We can travel on the Normandy and see the galaxy. Or stay here on Illium if you prefer." She placed a gentle kiss to Liara's jaw, keeping their eyes locked. "We can do anything you want, if you'll just have me."

The lump in Liara's throat threatened to silence her. "I've always had you," she managed to choke out. "Even when you weren't here, you were mine. The only things I like in this apartment are the ones that remind me of you. It is an empty, shell of a place, but you made it a home." She pulled Shepard closer. "But as soon as I find the Shadow Broker and finish our business, I am going to sell it. I would rather travel the galaxy with you."

Shepard grinned like a giddy schoolgirl. "I was hoping you'd say that." She mustered her strength and rolled onto Liara again, batting away the blue hands that were creeping up her sides. "Now, I don't have to be back on the Normandy until the morning, so why don't we make the most of this time?"

Liara beamed up at her, and leaned forward for a kiss.


End file.
